In the Heat
by SeductiveSerpent
Summary: Continued from IchaIchaFan with premission. The Kyuubi inside Naruto is driving him crazy with lust, but he try's to get out of the village, he then come's across some Inuzuka dogs who are just as horny...Warning: Contains Beastiality and Yaoi!


It was a hot summer night in Konohagakure, Naruto was running through the forest surrounding Konoha, lonely, horny, and wondering what to do about it. Due to the Kyuubi being in the heat she had caused Naruto to be extremely horny. There was no one he could go to out of fear that he'd do something he'd regret, so he threw on a t-shirt and some loose shorts before darting out of the village, hoping to at least wait it out...

He made it to a clearing in the wood's, getting more horny by the second, "Rrrgh! Damn Kyuubi!", Naruto shouted as his arousal became too much for him to take, making sure no one was around, he pulled his shorts down exposing his rock hard cock and began stroking himself and closed my eyes, letting his imagination take me where it would, images of Hinata and Sakura danced through his mind as he started stroking harder and harder, but then he heard something coming!

"God damnit!", he whispered as he quickly moved to the bushes, almost tripping and falling on his shorts as he managed to get hidden before they arrived, it turned out that it was a pack of dog, however Naruto recognized them, they were the "Three Haimaru Brothers", owned by Hana Inuzuka herself, and the one leading them was Tsume Inuzuka's partner, Kuromaru (By the way, Kuromaru is a girl in this story).

_"Damn..."_, Naruto thought, thinking that dog's had been sent to find him, but quickly realized it was not the case as one of the brother's mounted Kuromaru and started fucking her hard, mush to Naruto's shock and arousal. The dog's red cock was easily visible even in this dimly lit forest, he watched the dog's cock piston in and out of her with a speed he was both amazed at and turned on by. He pounded his cock into her deeper and deeper till soon it was impossible to see anymore. It was just him shoving against her and her holding herself still and getting a good fuck. fFor some reason seeing these dogs trying to get a good fuck from the bitch was a turn on for him.

"Probably because I'm so damn horny already...", Naruto mumbled to himself, not realizing that he was absently-mindedly stroking his cock as he watched them hump her as she howled in pleasure, the more he watched the hornier he got, soon his arousal clouded his mind as he kicked his shorts on off and slowly walked out toward them...

Naruto was a few feet from them as the male dog howled in pleasure before cumming inside her, after a few second's he hopped off her. Her hind legs and back were completely wet and the smell of seamen and her heat was very musky and strong. One of the males came up to him sniffing, Naruto stood still, not wanting to agitate him, he sniffed the blond for a bit untill he started licking his cock, an electric shock of ecstasy went up his spine as he fell to his knees with a moan of pleasure, suddenly and with no warning one of the other dogs licked him from the back, right up from his crack to his balls, "Ohhhh,Holy fuck!", Naruto moaned out in pleasure, _"This feels incredible!"_, he thought to himself, then before he knew it, the 2 dog's started licking together and he was in such bliss that he couldn't move if he wanted to. The ecstasy, the bliss, the total pleasure they were giving me was indescribable, his arms went weak as he laid on his chest while keeping his ass up for fear of even missing one of those wonderful licks.

_"Oh man, I can't believe I'm letting these dog's have their way with me-OHHH GOD! THAT FELT GOOD!"_, he thought to himself before one of them got on his back and started humping and squirting hot liquid on his asshole and cheeks, Naruto then felt the dog's hot wet cock sliding between his cheeks and into his ass, forcing him to moan even louder, he tried to jerk forward but the dog had a grip on his hips and his belly was slapping his ass, his cock totally buried inside him and moving back and forth to his humping, pounding for all it was worth.

Naruto didn't know why he loved it so much, maybe it was the heat of the moment...maybe it was because he needed it so bad... maybe it was something else...all he knew was that the dog's hot spurting cock felt so good hammering into him deeper and deeper.

_"More, harder, deeper!"_, was all he could think of as he was pounded into, it took all he had to hold himself up and try to match his pace, "Fuck me harder!.", Naruto half moaned as his burning spurting cock went deeper and deeper inside him as he humped with all his strength, seeming to somehow go just a bit deeper with every thrust.

Then Naruto felt his cock getting bigger inside him, Naruto groaned as the dick bulged in his ass, before feeling the warm liquid pour into his bowls, at the same time cum started coming out of Naruto's cock like a geyser, he came again and again, his cock making him keep cumming longer than normal, when he finally finished, his waist dropped to the ground, the dog lying on his back, relaxing after his hard fuck as his massive cock in him, throbbing and spurting and seeming to get even bigger by the second. Suddenly he hopped off and swung his leg over Naruto's ass putting was ass to ass with Naruto, who could feel his cock inside him pulling his insides as he pulled against the blond Jinchuuriki. "Damn this feels so fucking good!", he moaned.

Naruto then heard something in front of him, he looked up again and saw the dog pull his cock free of the bitch, and quickly the other dogs were licking her and then soon one was on her humping again. As he humped her, I could see his cock in and out of her rapidly. Suddenly he hit the mark and started humping crazy hard, then the dog that started licking him from the front stood before him, he was only half hard but he looked like he had a knot on his cock the size of a baseball.

Leaning forwards Naruto took the cock into his mouth and sucked it down into his throat taking it down into his neck,

Then Naruto felt the one in his ass shrinking, soon it shrank enough that he pulled free of Naruto's ass., it hurt some coming out as he was still half swelled when he pulled free, he immediately turned and licked the blond's ass a few times, even getting his tongue inside his well opened asshole.

Naruto started stroking his cock his stretched ass was licked, it was all somehow pushing him toward another orgasm, forcing him to coat the grass with his cum once more,another howl echoed across the forest, he looked up and noticed the dog that had fucked Kuromaru resting in the grass, Kuromaru approaching him...

to be continued...


End file.
